Talk:Little Birdie
Merge with Ridley I think it'd be better to merge this page within Ridley's page somewhere, similar to how the Metroid page depicts the different forms of a Metroid's lifespan. Any objections? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 07:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree, because its a different stage of Ridley, like how Metroid Species have their own stages in separate articles. Shadowblade777 07:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) We keep Sheegoth and Baby Sheegoth separate. Why not? Zoro and Kihunter... and the aforementioned Metroid forms... When something has multiple metamorphoses, we give each one an article. Dazuro 08:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I knew this thing was trouble from the first time i saw it...just never DREAMED it would would turn into HIM!. Marx Wraith 02:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) So is this how Ridley's race starts? A little bird that can't fly, then a large land lizard and then a flying Dragon or whatever????SebastainE 19:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yep! TOTALLY unexpected huh? Shadowblade777 19:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Utterly and completely UN-expected. Marx Wraith 19:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :You know what? His larval stage reminded me a lot of a Gremlin from the same titled movie with the fact he eats stuff then changes into a nastier version of himself. Marx Wraith 19:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this is always how Ridley's race "gorws up": the Galactic Federation's genetic tampering may have had something to do with it.--AdmiralSakai 00:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote We're best off with just the one quote at the top, it looks messy otherwise. I thought the second one better described the creature, so I moved that other one to the trivia. And Shadowblade777, I fail to see how your trivia has anything to do with the creature, it seems vague and misinformed to me. Perhaps you'd like to elaborate in case I'm missing something here. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Which trivia? The one about the Pirate rule? :Well, what if the Space Pirates had "Little Birdie" instead of the scientists? If one of the Pirates kept Little Birdie, he would be in an unfortunate death, and if the other pirates found out about the subjected death and suspected "Little Birdie", they would have to enforce the law. Shadowblade777 18:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true, but the same could be said of any creature really. Just because it killed the reseacher it doesn't mean any other creature couldn't kill their captor to escape. I don't get why it's applicable to little birdie when they stated the reason that pets weren't allowed was because they could become corrupted and dangerous. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:08, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: And when they realize "Little Birdie" is their General? I think Ridley would not be amused if his subordinates reprimanded him for anything. :: Rename? Does this page need to be renamed? In the Japanese Manual, 'Little Birdie' is refered to as just 'Little Bird'. Which do we go with? Quicksaver007 13:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well that is his name in english, so it will likely stay the same.Marx Wraith 19:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Pronouns I have noticed that throughout the article Little Birdie is referred to with neutral-gender pronouns. However, this creature is in fact Ridley, who is referred to with male-gender pronouns. Therefore, I believe it would make sense to refer to LB with male-gender pronouns as well. I understand that some species may change sexual characteristics as they advance, but without any understanding of what actually makes Ridley "male" I would instead assume that his gender remains constant throughout his life.--AdmiralSakai 23:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) it has chicken legs... CHICKEN, HEHE! IM GONNA EAT U! sorry had to do that 10:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC)